The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, appliances that utilize a fuel such as natural gas (i.e., methane), propane, or similar gaseous hydrocarbons, supply a burner with a pressurized gas input regulated via a main valve. Ordinarily, the burner generates a substantial amount of heat such that the valve supplies fuel for operation of the burner only as needed. Yet, there are occasions when it is desirable to adjust the outlet pressure regulation of the burner supply valve of a gas appliance. These include changes in mode (i.e., changes in the desired intensity of the flame) and changes in the fuel type (e.g., a change from propane to methane). Published International Patent Application PCT/US 1999/028982, published as WO2001/031257 May 3, 2001, to Bauman, suggests a modulating solenoid approach typically used to vary valve positioning of a gas appliance. While such a valve approach has been used for some time with satisfactory results, the introduction of an entirely new valve design is likely to introduce severe regulatory difficulties. Proof of safe operation of a new approach to valve design would require substantial development costs and testing.